


Yaku

by ChaosOrdo_FFL



Category: Japanese Drama, キャリア - 掟破りの警察署長 | Career - Okite Yaburi no Keisatsu Shochou, 信長のシェフ | Nobunaga no Chef | A Chef of Nobunaga (TV)
Genre: Gen, I am chill deficient, Somewhat, at least I get to make my tentative hopes/headcanons for NnC S3 a reality, but hey, like omg, you know you're shipper trash when you do a crossover
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-02
Updated: 2017-11-02
Packaged: 2019-01-28 11:53:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12606004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChaosOrdo_FFL/pseuds/ChaosOrdo_FFL
Summary: Yaku 焼く - to bake, to grill.





	Yaku

**Author's Note:**

> This is the result of me realizing that members of my two most recent OTPs have similar sounding names.

"Kenichirō?"

 

Ken looked up from the Peking duck he was carving to seek out the owner of the voice.

 

"Ken!"

 

A man pushed his way to the front of the crowd, garnering grumbles from the other customers. Another man and a woman stepped forward after him.

 

"Oi!" Natsu called from the register. "No skipping!"

 

"But I'm not skipping." The man looked imploringly at Ken. "I know him."

 

"Ah-" Ken gazed at the man helplessly.

 

The man frowned. "You don't remember?"

 

Ken hissed in a breath. "It's more that I can't remember. I had an accident you see, and lost most of my memories."

 

The man's shoulders slumped a bit. "I see..."

 

Ken hurried to tell the man the thought which came to his mind, for some reason not liking his forlorn expression. "Maybe if you would tell me how you knew me...?"

 

The man smiled, making Ken feel a niggle of something. "It was a small association really. I used to go to a French restaurant you worked at with an old family friend- he loved the pastries there. I'd say we'd become pretty close acquaintances - you did invite us to your wedding after all. By the way, how is Yōko-san?"

 

It was Ken's turn for his face to fall. "I'm not sure. We went our separate ways after I had the accident. Though she was one of the few things I remembered, I was too much of a different person compared to who I was before."

 

The man nodded. "Ah. I see. I'm sorry for your loss, and hope your memories return soon."

 

Ken smiled, the edge of bitterness no longer present. "It's been quite a few years since the incident, you see, so I've mostly run out of hope. It's fine though! I have a new family that cares for me immensely."

 

The man beamed at him, and Ken felt as if he was being warmed by the sun. "I'm glad to hear you're happy. I wish you lots of luck."

 

The woman who was with him chose that moment to intervene. "Um, Chief? The line is getting longer."

 

"You're right... Ah-! Where are my manners? Ken, these are my colleagues, Minami-san and Aikawa-san. You didn't know them from before."

 

The man, named Minami, nodded at Ken while the young woman, Aikawa bowed lightly at the waist.

 

"Oi! Ken!" Ranmaru called from the other side of the cart. "What are you doing?!"

 

"Ah- Coming!"

 

He turned to give the man from his past an apologetic smile, but he was already being led away by the arm by his male colleague. The man beamed and waved at Ken as he was dragged to the back of the line.

 

Ken gave a bemused wave back.


End file.
